


及影／Weight of the World

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※靈感來自 NieR：Automata OST／Weight of The World※架空背景※BE注意





	1. Chapter1

「及川前輩，請教我戰鬥的技巧！」

剛結束模擬戰的及川徹一走出訓練室大門便聽見後輩那略帶稚嫩的清脆聲音。他抬頭一望，便看見影山從不遠處向著他直奔而來。他褐色的眼瞳頓時一暗，面無表情地抿著唇，看上去有幾分冷漠。

眼前的黑髮少年既是他的後輩也是他的勁敵，影山飛雄。

影山首次參加模擬戰便締造了神話──毫無實戰經驗，年僅十四歲就能在困難度不輸實戰的模擬戰中殲滅兩百隻「骸魂」。當影山從訓練室走出來的時候，在場的所有人臉上都掛著吃驚的表情，就連一向寡言的校官也不停地直誇對方是個難得一見的戰鬥天才，這讓一向在訓練兵團中成績穩居第二的及川感到前所未有的威脅。

及川看著站在他面前的影山，澄澈的眼神直視著自己，臉上掛著雀躍的表情──

「嗯？你問我的座右銘嗎？要打就打到對方站不起來為止。」

及川的臉上便堆滿笑容，他眨了眨眼，前一秒的陰沉瞬間消失無蹤。他望著一臉興奮期待的後輩，刻意裝作聽不懂對方的問題。聞言的影山顯得有些失落，他皺著眉，稚嫩的臉上露出不符年紀的嚴肅表情，既像是在思考又像是懷疑對方所說的話。

及川默默收回視線，他側身越過了影山，邁開的步伐比以往還快，他無視身後的後輩的呼喚，及川的身影很快就消失在長廊盡頭。

「要打就打到對方站不起來為止……」

反覆思考的影山望著及川離去的背影喃喃低語著。

《Weight of the World》

** 01 ** ** ，過去／與你表白心意的那一天 **

「飛雄，不要再跟著我了。為什麼你就是聽不懂呢？我現在不想見到你。」

「可是……」

「夠了！你就不能讓我一個人好好靜一靜？還是說，你只是來笑話我的？」

「我、我沒有那個意思……」

期待已久的訓練兵團模擬戰以敗北作為結束，身為分隊長的及川此時心情差勁透頂，他與同分隊的夥伴再一次輸給牛島若利所屬的分隊──及川記不得這是兩年來第幾次與牛島交手，但每一次，無論是個人或是團體他總是戰敗的一方。

除了基本的體能訓練以外，能登記模擬戰鬥室使用的時間他也幾乎都去了，他和牛島投入在訓練的時間不分軒輊，然而在實戰的成績上卻仍有一段巨大的落差。

及川徹不甘心。

無論怎麼努力都無法超越，背負著同伴的信任卻始終無法帶領眾人獲得勝利，哪怕這只是虛構的模擬戰也好，哪怕對方並不是在戰場上的骸魂……只要一次，只要一次就好，他也想與他重要的同伴們分享勝利的喜悅。

「別再跟著我了，聽到了沒有！」

眼眶泛紅的及川轉過頭，他怒視著緊黏在他身後的影山，彷彿下一秒就會用力把影山攆走；猝不及防與及川直視的影山忽然一怔，他先是露出不可置信的眼神，而後結結巴巴的開口：「及、及川前輩……你、哭了？」

「才沒有！」及川才剛吼完，溫熱的淚水便從他的眼眶裡掉下。他吸了吸鼻子，粗魯的用手抹去眼角的淚水，但眼淚就像是關不住的水龍頭不斷湧出。

一旁的影山見狀，連忙伸手掏了掏口袋，有些慌張地朝著及川遞出手：「要紙巾嗎？」

哭得唏哩嘩啦的及川一手搶過紙巾，一邊擦眼淚一邊不滿的怒斥：「為、為什麼……小飛雄……你、你還不走啊……」

洶湧的情緒忽然全部傾洩而出，及川毫無形象地哭了起來。他哽咽的說話聲讓影山有些心疼，這是影山第一次看見如此脆弱卻又真實無比的及川。然而影山並沒有回答及川的話，他只是安靜地看著及川，直到他的抽噎聲逐漸平息以後他才柔聲開口：「因為我很擔心及川前輩。」

及川停下手邊動作，他皺了一下眉頭，看向影山的眼裡盡是疑惑：「你剛剛說什麼？」

影山再一次平靜的開口：「我說，因為我很擔心及川前輩。」說完，他有些難為情地低下頭，不敢去看及川的表情。

聞言的及川一愣，對於後輩突如其來關心的話語感到驚愕與困惑──他一直都不待見眼前有著高度天分的後輩，不是刻意忽視對方的存在，就是迴避和他接觸的機會。及川雖然是影山的直系前輩，但他從來沒有教導或是關心過影山一次。

然而影山卻說擔心他？

及川沉默。

他將用過的紙巾仔細摺好，而後用一副不在乎的口吻解釋：「不過是團體戰輸了而已，有什麼好擔心的。」及川話剛說完，便覺得臉上騰出一股熱氣……肯定是錯覺吧，他想。

聽見他這番話的影山抬頭，便看到左顧右盼，有些難為情的及川。

及川前輩的臉有點紅啊，大概是剛剛哭過的關係吧？但是好像有一點可愛──影山不由得這麼想。

「可是及川前輩剛剛明明哭得很慘……」

「閉嘴，我才沒有──」

「可是……」

「快給我忘掉小飛雄！把它忘了我就教你戰鬥的技巧哦！」

「忘不掉的。」

沒有聽見預料之中的答案，及川先是皺了眉，而後他看見影山一臉認真無比的搖搖頭，他說話的音量不大，及川一時沒聽清楚，於是他再次開口確認：「你說什麼，飛雄？」

「我說，忘不掉的。」

這一次，影山的聲音無比清晰。

及川的表情忽然變得凝重，他沒有說話，彷彿在等待影山未完的話語。

「我也不喜歡輸的感覺，所以我明白及川前輩的心情。」

「所以，及川前輩……」

「等我正式成為兵團的一份子後，下一次我們一定會贏的。」

影山說得誠懇，他的眼裡閃爍著期待的光芒，及川不由得看得入迷。

如同深不可測的海洋一般，及川似乎可以從影山那雙靛藍色的眼瞳看到令人感到安心的沉靜，對未來無比期待的彭湃激情，以及，一股令他胸口悸動不已的莫名情愫。

「及川前輩？」沒得到回應的影山歪頭看著他。

「真是拿你沒辦法……你這個自大的臭小鬼。」及川嘆道。

回過神的及川忍不住輕笑一聲，他看著一臉不明所以的影山，伸出右手揉了揉對方的腦袋瓜，影山服貼整齊的頭髮瞬間被搗成鳥窩。

「我才不是什麼自大的臭小鬼！」影山舉起雙臂反抗。

「那不然是什麼？你說說看啊，小飛雄。」及川一邊說著一邊停下手邊動作，好整以暇地看著他。

「我、我是……」影山皺著眉，他猶豫許久，像是不知道如何開口。影山思考的表情引起了及川的好奇，他挑著眉，語氣輕佻道：「嗯，怎麼了，說話吞吞吐吐的可不像小平常的飛雄哦？」

或許是及川挑釁的言語起了作用，也或許是影山好不容易找到正確的詞彙，他瞪了及川一眼，而後像是壯士斷腕般的大聲說出回答。

「我、我是及川前輩的頭號粉絲！」

語畢，現場一陣寂靜。

後知後覺的影山此時才替自己說出的話感到羞窘，而及川則是腦袋一片空白──他不知道眼前的後輩對他竟然是如此的……

「啊？！你就這麼想要我教你戰鬥的技巧？連頭號粉絲這個詞你也用上了！說謊是不好的行為哦，小飛雄。」

「才沒有說謊，我是打從心裡喜歡及川前輩的！」

「那小飛雄說說看，你喜歡我哪一點？」

「及川前輩很帥，打鬥也很厲害，特別是戰鬥中的及川前輩，揮舞長劍的咻──嘩── 」

他越說越激動，及川從影山的眼裡再度看到燦爛的流光躍動，他聽不見對方說了那些讚美自己的話，及川只覺得，前段時間他到底錯過了什麼，又是被什麼蒙蔽了才遲遲沒有發現，眼前滔滔不絕說著話的後輩竟是如此純樸可愛，全身都散發著耀眼的光芒──將他的陰鬱一掃而空。

「你這傢伙，到底在說什麼啊。」後面的話幾乎都是狀聲詞，惹得及川一陣失笑。

「及川前輩，我可是很認真的──」影山微微噘起嘴，對於及川的反應感到懊惱。

然而不待影山進一步解釋，及川便出聲打斷了他。

「謝謝你，飛雄。」

那是未從出現在影山記憶裡，及川真誠純粹的笑容。


	2. Chapter2

** 02 ** ** ，現在／奪回可利爾任務失敗 **

「飛雄？聽得到我的聲音嗎，飛雄？」

「飛雄？該死，不會連你也……」

意識模糊的影山聽見接收器不斷傳來的呼喚聲以後，吃力地發出回應。

「……及、及川前輩？」

他現在的處境算不上好，因為突如其來的爆炸而被層層機體碎片壓在地底昏迷多時，雖然身體只是受到輕微擦傷卻無法動彈。全身的細胞都在叫囂著氧氣，影山頭痛欲裂，即使睜開雙眼也只看見一片漆黑，甚至就連聽覺也要被剝奪走了──直到他聽見熟悉的稱呼。

「抱歉，這可要讓你失望了。」

「難道是……宮、宮前輩？」

「答對了。你還活著可真是不幸中的大幸啊，狀況怎麼樣？」

「……還行。」

影山用力地眨了眨眼，視線依舊昏暗不清，但勉強能看見微弱的光芒。他動了動早已變得僵硬的四肢，在確保身體還能活動以後，影山在左手腕摸索到他存放武器的行動匣，他輕輕按下匣上的某顆按鈕，身體上方突然產生巨大的爆炸，原本壓在他身上的鋼鐵碎片立刻變成煙灰。

他搖搖晃晃地站了起來，在看見刺眼的光芒後他忍不住瞇起眼睛，窄小視野所看見的景色無比荒涼──他的周遭到處瀰漫著濃厚的濃煙，散落在各地的機甲殘骸，荒土之上有著許多蜿蜒的黑色血水，以及上去血肉模糊，還不斷發出腐爛味道的殘缺屍塊──影山無法分辨出那是骸魂還是隊友的。

「情況……怎麼樣了？」影山茫然地看著眼前變成廢墟的城市問道。

「任務失敗，總部已經下達中止奪回可利爾星球的任務。」宮侑說。

「任務，失、失敗……了？」影山的聲音透著遲疑，顯得難以置信。

「這個詞彙我可不想說第二次，飛雄。」宮侑說話的態度依舊冰冷。

影山似乎不難想像此時宮侑臉上掛著咬牙切齒的表情。

畢竟這次他們把所有聯合星球上的菁英全部都調了過來，近百名最高級的士兵集結在一起，就是為了要把可利爾星球從骸魂的手上奪回來。任務執行以前，影山同樣認為以這樣的陣容要完成任務絕非難事，直到他們與骸魂實際交戰以後才發現，敵人進化的速度遠超乎他們的想像：它們已經有了媲美人類的高度智慧──懂得使用戰術，以及猜測人類的心理與反應，於是任務變得艱困異常。

而後宮侑的聲音再度從接收器傳來：「目前總司令已經宣布放棄可利爾星球，早年設置的自爆裝置在剛才已經被啟動了，你還是快點去高塔搭飛空艇離開吧。」

影山的音量不自覺地提高：「自爆裝置？司令他們真的要炸掉這顆星球？」

宮侑無奈回應：「這也是沒辦法的事，依它們進化的速度來看，就算明天它們搭著太空梭到其他星球我也不覺得奇怪了。」

宮侑這番話讓影山無從反駁，於是他轉而問道：「大家都知道這件事了？」

這一次，影山明顯聽見宮侑倒抽了一口氣的聲音。

這讓他有種不好的預感。

宮侑輕嘆一口氣：「不知道，半小時前已經用接收器和所有討伐隊成員說了，如果還活著的話，應該陸續到高塔準備撤離了吧。」

他話才剛說完，接收器便響起另一個人的聲音：「抱歉，影山君。我和侑只負責協助總部傳遞訊息，實際戰況我們並不能透漏或是干涉。」宮治頓了頓：「但是你可以用你的接收器和其他人聯絡看看……但我奉勸你不要浪費時間做這件事比較好。」

和其他人聯絡？

影山腦海中的一個浮現的便是及川。

接著還有日向，澤村，菅原，東峰，田中，西谷，月島，山口，緣下……

影山猛然抬起手腕，匣子上的接收器只顯示一條通訊，那是現在他與宮兄弟目前對話中的紀錄。他打開訊息紀錄一看：一片空白。影山修長的手指停留在「是否與選擇的對象通訊」，卻遲遲無法按下按鈕。

「如果還活著的話……？」影山的聲音帶著顫抖。

「……是的。」宮治僅是冷淡的回答他，愛莫能助。

宮侑在這個時候打斷兩人的對話，「好了好了，快點準備撤離吧，剩下的時間不多了。」他有些不耐煩的催促，不過影山此時並沒有心情回答他。宮侑不難猜出影山的心思，在準備關掉接收器以前他忍不住鬆口：「如果是擔心及川前輩的話，那你倒是可以免了。他和翔陽還有那個誰……正在前往高塔的路上。」

影山沒有料想到宮侑竟然在這個時候說出自己最想知道的情報，他的喜悅之情溢於言表，最終只能簡單的向宮侑道謝。

「謝、謝謝你，宮前輩！」

「真是的，都什麼時候了還在擔心別人。多擔心點自己吧，你只有十五分的時間！」

「是！」

與宮侑的通話結束以後，影山擔憂的心情好了一些。但他轉念一想，宮侑並沒有提到其他人，一想到這一點他便無法安心。影山搖了搖頭，像是要把這些不詳的念頭從腦海中驅逐。

不會的，及川前輩和日向既然平安無事的話，其他人肯定也沒有問題的。

停止繼續在腦海裡想像的影山站在荒原之中，居住多年的可利爾星球如今已失去了昔日的美麗風采，他睜大著眼，像是無法相信有著美好回憶的住所此刻已成為人間煉獄。

可利爾星球，這個行星承載了他許多寶貴的回憶──

在這裡和及川前輩相遇。

在這裡成為正式的士兵，加入了烏野，認識了許多值得信賴的夥伴。

在這裡接受最高級士兵的考驗，在歷經死鬥後獲得了戰士的殊榮。

在這裡談了人生最初也是最後的一場戀愛。

在這裡和自己最喜歡的人結為伴侶。

在這裡……

然而這裡什麼也不剩了。

在我昏迷的這段時間，這裡到底發生什麼事了？

一起作戰的其他人呢？

不對，現在不是思考這些事情的時候──

回想起宮侑宮治交代的事情，影山簡單整頓後便從小小的行動匣中抽出了妖刀村正，那是他用來斬殺骸魂的慣用刀，也是在成為最高級戰士後獲得的獎勵。儘管任務以失敗作為結束，觸目所及也沒有骸魂存在，但影山依舊不得不多堤防。

進化快速的骸魂已不像初期有著笨重又規律的戰鬥模式，如今它們已懂得隱藏自己的身形並學會了集體行動，在不起眼的地方蟄伏等待最佳攻擊的機會──稍早以前的昏迷就是一次慘痛的代價。

距離自己最近的高塔應該是在座標D3位置，從這裡過去大概只要五分鐘的時間，如果算上飛空艇的啟動與軌道連結的時間也綽綽有餘了。影山在腦海飛快地盤算著，而後遂展開行動。

影山在荒野上以最快的速度奔跑著，途中有數隻骸魂在他身後窮追不捨。原本影山不予理會，但一想到前方如果還有骸魂出現那就會變得更棘手了。於是他不悅地咂咂嘴，在猛然停下腳步後，目光迅速捕捉到目標後便持刀一揮──手上的村正像是與持有者產生感應一般，銀白色的刀刃散發出詭異的冷冽氣息，刀身尚未碰觸到目標就足以讓骸魂堅硬的軀體一分為二。

然而影山並不因此掉以輕心，他在空中轉了個圈，一反手便俐落斬殺了一隻隱形在他身後，正要將機械手臂插入他腰部的骸魂。影山看著骸魂一個個應聲倒下，直到它們的屍體流出黑色的血水這才確信它們已經死透。

正當影山打算繼續趕路的時候，他抬頭一看才發現他此時所處的地方竟是烏野兵團在可利爾星球的駐所──地面全佈滿了黑色的血水，大量的屍體如同小山丘般地分散在各個角落，有骸魂，也有不少穿著橘色制服的士兵。

影山倒抽了一口氣，此時的他已顧不上宮侑宮治的囑咐，在看見熟悉的制服染上汙黑的血水的瞬間，他的視野變得模糊起來，身體不自覺地發顫，而後雙腳像是有意識的擅自動了起來。

他屈膝跪在地上，毫不在意汙穢發臭的血水沾染在他乾淨的制服上，他費了好大一番功夫才將屍體拖了出來。影山小心翼翼地骸魂的屍塊從對方的臉上清除，在看清對方的模樣後影山在瞬間幾乎窒息──是烏野兵團的隊長，澤村大地。

霎時之間，過去溫暖的回憶浮現在眼前。

你就是傳說中的影山飛雄啊？我是烏野兵團的團長，澤村大地。

做得不錯，影山！真不愧是我們烏野引以為傲的最高級戰士！

好，今天大家表現不錯，我請大家吃包子──當然是機器人做的啦。

明天的指揮就麻煩你了，影山。

影山微張著嘴，想說話卻發不出聲音，他只是怔然地與澤村對視──那雙失去光彩的眼瞳如今還大大的睜著，像是無聲訴說著不甘。影山咬著牙，微涼的手掌輕輕覆了上去，影山的嘴唇幾度開闔，卻不知道該說些什麼。半晌，影山深吸了一口氣，他閉上眼睛，將伸出的右手抽了回去。

「澤、澤村前輩，您辛苦了……」

影山語音剛落，他的情緒還來不及平復，睜開眼便又瞥見在另一旁的屍體堆中，一張同樣熟悉的臉龐正對著他，對方臉上的微笑依舊，然而影山卻笑不出來。

這次的新人感覺都很優秀啊？我是烏野兵團的副團長，菅原孝支，請大家多多指教囉。

影山，既然來到我們兵團，就得好好和大家相處喲！

我知道論體力，戰鬥技巧，甚至是策略運用都比不上你，也許有一天我會淪落到後勤的位置……但是把指揮長這個重責大任交給你，我是不會後悔的。因為我知道只有你能做到這件事，影山。

我以我最好的狀態戰鬥，你以你最好的狀態戰鬥──這樣就能打敗青城兵團。

請連我的份一起努力吧。

我的夥伴，大家都是相當強的啊！

「為什麼連菅原前輩也……」

「為什麼啊──」

淒厲悲涼的怒吼聲劃破了天空。

不知道過了多久，面如死灰的影山垂著頭，緩緩地將菅原的屍體抱起，影山輕輕地將他的屍體放在澤村身旁。

常理來說，在戰爭結束後，兵團的生還者才會返回戰場回收隊友的屍體。然而現下的情況特殊，一來影山手邊沒有回收屍體的道具，二來他不會再返回這裡──影山紅著眼，此時他才明白了宮治在接收器裡對他說「我奉勸你不要浪費時間做這件事比較好」那句話的意義。

能存活下來的人，僅僅是少數中的少數。

影山垂著頭，一臉茫然地看著手腕上的活動匣：匣子上有著複雜的按鈕，其中也包含了與隊友聯繫的接收器。然而接收器裡只有來自宮侑、宮治的通訊紀錄，就連平常三不五時就會發送訊息的及川也毫無音訊……他忍不住產生動搖，內心不禁懷疑宮侑所說的話。

及川前輩真的和日向平安無事嗎？

如果大家都不在了，那麼他到底該怎麼辦？

影山一時之間全身沒了力氣。

然而就在這個時候，接收器裡公共頻道的燈號號卻突然亮起，喪失求生意志的影山嚇了一大跳，他手足無措地將接收器打了開來，一度熄滅的希望再度死灰復燃，影山忍不住祈禱，希望接收器的另一端的那個人會是他現在最想見到的那個人。

然而接通了的接收器只傳來一陣雜音，在影山還搞不清楚狀況的時候通訊便中斷了。影山低咒一聲，他不死心般的搖晃起行動匣，接收器好不容易再度接通後卻依舊只有雜音。被絕望壓得無法喘息影山的耐心全失，他朝著反覆熄滅又亮起的接收器持續大喊。

「這裡是影山，聽見請回答！」

「這裡是影山，聽見請回答！」

「這裡是影山，聽見請回答！」

是誰都好，拜託你說話啊──

我不想……再回到只有一個人的時候了。

影山的聲音帶著哭腔，他從未像此時此刻這般狼狽過──不，也許有那麼一次。

那是及川從訓練兵團結業，而他成為新一任北川兵團的分隊長的時候。

那時候的影山還過於年輕，驚人的天賦與持之以恆的努力是他最為自負的，不僅對自己嚴苛，對隊友也一樣，他並不認為這有什麼不對；然而就是這一點讓他惹怒了許多同伴，最初大家只是敢怒不敢言。然而當他一心一意想要追趕上及川，對隊友的指責開始變本加厲以後，同隊的訓練生終於忍受不了他的蠻橫嚴厲，一個個向長官提出抗議或是退隊申請。

直到曾經對他稱讚不已的校官面露難色的找上了他，影山才知道事態的嚴重性。

於是後來，影山被迫卸下分隊長一職，改為負責隊上的後勤支援。即便後來他的個人成績依舊是全訓練兵團中的第一名，但是分隊的模擬戰他到結業當天他一次都沒有出戰過。

其中也沒有任何隊友和他說過話，所有的人都當他是空氣，影山自始自終都是一個人。

那是他人生中最為痛苦的時候。

直到他後來加入了烏野兵團。

直到他後來再度與及川相遇。

即使如此，影山從未想過那樣的痛苦如今還要再經歷一次。

曾幾何時，影山已經不再對著接收器發出呼喊。

現下的他被內心的恐懼所支配，他放棄了掙扎，一心一意只想著求死。

於是他看不見接收器的燈號早已轉為訊號良好的綠燈，也聽不見耳邊取代雜音的，是──

「飛雄？你在吧？聽得見我的聲音嗎？」

「聽得見的話，現在馬上到A2區域的廢棄高塔來！」

「喂，飛雄？在的話就回答我一聲啊！」

「難不成接收器壞了？該死──」

及川破口大罵的聲音終於喚回了影山的意識，他如夢初醒般的瞪著接收器，他屏息以待，深怕方才聽見的聲音只是他的幻覺。所幸及川並沒有放棄與他交談的念頭，他急促的喘息從另一端接收器傳來過來。

「聽得見嗎，飛雄？」

「這接收器從上次就沒有修好嗎！等我回去一定找那個布丁頭算帳──」

錯不了的，這是及川前輩的聲音。

就連那個生氣的說話口吻也和記憶中如出一轍。

及川前輩還活著。

我不是孤獨一個人。

影山忍不住閉上眼，兩行清淚無聲的潸下。

隨後他像是猛然想起什麼，對著接收器開口大喊：「及川前輩！」

及川的聲音帶著驚喜：「飛雄？你可終於回應我了啊笨蛋！回得這麼慢！」

影山隨手抹去臉上的淚水，聲音還有些哽咽：「我、我以為你……」

「死了」，這兩個字影山始終說不出口。

如果一個人生存在這世界上需要理由的話，想必是有其眷戀，捨不得放不下的事物。影山不敢說及川徹是他這輩子唯一掛心的人，但是如果這個世界少了及川徹，那他就和死去沒有什麼兩樣。

像是心有靈犀，及川明白了他的意思，他輕聲安慰：「及川大人這麼厲害，死不了的。」

影山先是「嗯」了一聲，而後又是一片沉默。

「你怎麼了，飛雄？」

「澤、澤村前輩和菅原前輩他們……死了。」

「是嗎……」

及川平靜的口吻像是一點也不意外他們的死訊，沉默橫豎在兩人之間。

影山額前的瀏海在風中飄起，他耳邊只有風聲呼嘯而過。他望著澤村與菅原的屍體，想為他們做些什麼卻又無法做些什麼──就算是他再怎麼厲害的戰士，面對夥伴死亡他依舊束手無策。

而後像是過了一個世紀那般漫長， 及川的聲音幽幽地傳進了他的耳畔。

「戰死沙場是戰士的本質，你應該以他們為榮才是。」

「……向他們行軍禮吧。」

「然後趕在爆破以前到A2座標的廢棄高塔和我會合，知道嗎？」

影山用著沙啞的聲音連忙說好，在及川即將結束通訊以前，他又小聲補了一句 ：「謝謝你，及川前輩。」而後換來及川一聲「笨蛋飛雄，你我之間還需要道謝嗎？」的嘟囔。

兩人的通訊到此中斷。

影山仰著頭，他長吁了一口氣，慘白的面容總算恢復了一點氣色。

他不由自主地摩娑著左手無名指上的戒指，無比感謝及川總是在自己最需要他的時候出現。

澤村與菅原靜靜地躺在一旁，閉著眼睛的他們就像是睡著了一般，看上去十分安詳──如果忽視他們那一身是血的制服的話。影山凝望著他們最後一眼，像是要把兩人的面容深深刻印在腦海裡：會一直記得澤村前輩和菅原前輩的──影山在心中暗自發誓。

影山在兩人的面前行了最簡單的軍禮以後便轉過身子，再也沒有回過頭。

「A2座標上的廢棄高塔嗎……」

影山看著行動匣裡的電子地圖，他距離及川說的會合地點似乎還有一段距離。他側眼看了一下匣子最下方不斷閃爍的警示文字：距離自爆裝置啟動還有二十分鐘。

他加快腳步朝向及川所說的位置前進。


	3. Chapter3

** 03 ** ** ，過去／得知秘密的那一天 **

烏野兵團的駐紮營地內，研修室正在進行一場一對一的個人指導。

「日向，這一題這樣回答是不行的喲。」菅原指了指桌上顯示的電子文字說道。

「怎麼會！骸魂不就是畸形的機械怪物嗎？」坐在他對面的日向驚呼了一聲，他噘著嘴，一臉不服氣地看著菅原。

「要再敘述得更仔細一點。」菅原露出苦笑，但他的聲音依舊溫柔。正當他思索該如何和日向說明的時候，影山正好推著門迎面走了進來。菅原靈機一動：「不如就由影山來告訴你如何？」

菅原簡單向影山說明事情原委後，影山點了點頭，不加思索地便說出了令菅原滿意的答案。

「『骸魂』，是近幾年在蓋亞星系中，各個行星裡不斷出現的畸形機械怪物，來歷與構造皆為不明，喜愛群體活動，也會主動攻擊在行星裡的所有生物，對於人類生存是個很大的威脅。它們的外觀近似人類，特徵是漆黑又堅硬的鋼鐵身軀，只有米列礦石製作成的武器能夠將其身軀斬斷並消滅。」

他詳細的敘述讓日向聽得一臉目瞪口呆：「你這也太詳細了一點……」

影山朝著日向瞥了一眼：「枉費你還是昨天和我一起通過試煉的『最高級戰士』，這種最基本的戰鬥知識竟然答不出來？」

「才不是不會！我只是長話短說而已，這點常識我當然知道嘛！」日向面紅耳赤地反駁，隨後他話鋒一轉：「而且為什麼影山會出現在這裡？你不是去領第一名的獎勵嗎？」

「就只是去拿一把刀而已，一下子就結束了。」影山一臉雲淡風輕的回答他。

「那刀呢？你後來選了哪一把？數珠丸？還是三日月？」聞言的日向從座位上跳了起來，他用著閃亮的眼神看著影山。

「……都不是，是妖刀村正。及川前輩說那一把比較適合我。」面對日向期盼的目光，影山遲疑了一秒，他打開行動匣，反手將村正取出。

「真美。」一旁的菅原在看見影山手中的村正後不禁發出讚嘆。

那是一把被黑色刀鞘包覆的長刀，影山一口氣將刀身拔出，銀白色的刀面散發著冰冷又艷麗的色澤，刀身上刻有不明的龍形圖騰與古文字，又增添一股難以言喻的神祕感。日向看得目不轉睛，他伸出手想要碰觸，卻又畏懼村正散發出的詭譎氣息，他猶豫片刻，最後還是打消了觸摸的念頭。

「這麼說好像真的挺適合你的？」一飽眼福後的日向忍不住哀嚎：「真好，為什麼最高級戰士的獎勵只有一個名額啊……」

影山瞧了他一眼，「你還是多讀點書吧。」隨後默默地將村正收了起來。

日向垮著臉：「……還真是謝謝你的提醒啊。」

沉默多時的菅原也在這個時候開口：「日向，如果不了解敵人就貿然上戰場可是很危險的哦。」聞言的日向抬頭看他，菅原朝著他露出和藹的微笑：「這才是考試的目的，所以無論如何都希望你們在作答時可以回答得更詳細一點，這樣我們才知道你們對骸魂了解到什麼程度。」

被激勵的日向雙手握拳，眼裡燃燒著熊熊鬥志：「我知道了，我會努力的，菅原前輩！」

菅原滿意地看著回到座位上的日向一臉認真研習的模樣，影山站在他身後，不知何時他的手裡拿著一疊厚重的文件。

「菅原前輩，這是上一次模擬戰的檢討報告。」說著，影山態度恭敬地把文件轉交給他。

「謝謝你，影山。」菅原接過後隨意翻閱了一下，他輕笑：「整理得很詳細呢。」

「哪裡，應該的。」影山謙虛回答。

「對了！」像是忽然想起什麼，菅原忽然大喊一聲，影山和日向都忍不住抬頭看向他。只見菅原臉上掛著開朗的笑容：「為了慶祝你們兩位成為最高級戰士，今天特別告訴你們一個秘密情報吧，教科書上肯定找不到的喲。」

「真的嗎！太感謝了！」一聽見「秘密」兩個字，影山的雙眼迸發出閃耀的光芒。

「出現了，戰鬥知識狂影山。」一旁的日向忍不住低聲吐槽。

「不過在這之前，你們先回答我的問題──」菅原故作神秘，他清了清喉嚨，態度變得嚴肅：「如果有一天，我們聯合兵團全軍覆沒了的時候，你們知道要逃到哪裡去嗎？」

「這種事情不可能發生的吧？」率先回答的是日向：「骸魂再怎麼強，也只是重複一樣的戰鬥模式，以數量取勝罷了。」

他回想起過去交手過的骸魂，大多數都是像寫好程式的人型兵器，雖然擁有強大的破壞力，但是它們的攻擊方式缺乏變化性，也不像人類士兵懂得隨機應變，對日向來說，是非常枯燥乏味的敵人。

要不是它們有著堅固的軀體，必須一個個以近距離武器有技巧地斬斷它們的機械關節，否則以骸魂如此單調的特性，實在無須花費太多的時間在戰鬥上 。

菅原對於日向的反問似乎並不意外，他笑了笑：「會這麼認為的人確實不少呢，畢竟這種情況大家都認為不可能發生，也不希望發生。」

「逃到哪裡……」日向重新思考了一會，「是基地吧？基地有可以通往其他星球的宇宙船！」

「雖然基地有宇宙船沒錯，但往往也是敵人攻擊的首要目標。所以這個答案駁回。」

「怎麼這樣──那就沒有可以逃走的地方了吧？」日向嘟著嘴咕噥。

現場一時安靜。

「是要往高塔去吧？」一直沒說話的影山忽然開口，菅原饒有興致地看著他，於是影山繼續往下說：「那裡存放了星際用的飛空艇，只要聯外軌道和飛空艇都能運作，就能逃往其他星球……是這樣沒錯吧？」

「真不愧是影山，居然知道這種細節！」菅原露出燦爛的笑容誇讚。

當面被人誇獎的影山有些不好意思別開視線：「只是湊巧知道而已……」

「高塔？高塔是什麼啊，菅原前輩？」一旁的日向聽得一頭霧水。

「高塔，說是避難所也不為過吧？如同影山所說的，是最高級緊急逃難用的設施。除非司令部有下達命令，否則平常都是封閉的隱藏狀態，不會對外開放。」

「這麼重要的情報，為什麼我今天才第一次聽說啊？」

「因為這是每個兵團的最高機密，同時也是無法對外公開的情報喲。」菅原望著日向和影山眼裡透著驚訝與疑惑，他一臉正色地接續道：「以可利爾星球來說，一共設置了六座高塔，但是每座高塔裡存放的飛空艇，最多只有三架，而一架飛空艇僅能搭乘一名乘員。」

「等等，也就是說……」日向越聽越糊塗，他的腦海一片混沌。

「也就是說，如果不幸必須放棄這顆星球的話，只有十八個人可以獲救。」邏輯清晰的影山則是迅速整理出菅原話中的重點，但他對於自己歸納出的答案卻又感到有些困惑：「對嗎，菅原前輩？」

「你說對了，影山。」說著話的菅原臉上失去了平時的笑容。

「怎麼這樣？！在這個星球上的士兵，可是有上百名啊！」日向驚呼。

日向瞪大著眼睛，對於影山所說出的數字感到不可置信。他望著菅原，臉上盡是茫然。

「這麼少的飛空艇當然無法讓所有人都成功獲救，這一點我們都心知肚明。」菅原無奈地嘆了口氣，他平靜道：「設置高塔的成本遠超乎你我所能想像的。更何況它被啟動的機率僅僅只有萬分之一……說穿了，這是為了不可能發生的事所準備的設施，所以司令部從不對外公開，也沒有增置的打算。」

安靜聆聽的日向和影山當然知道這其中的道理。

但即使他們能夠理解，卻還是忍不住感到失落。

他們都是優秀的士兵，面對骸魂也從未感到畏懼，甚至在每一次戰鬥中取得不錯的戰績，也替自己所屬的烏野兵團感到自豪──所以他們從未想過如果失敗了，那會是怎麼樣的光景。而總部的未雨綢繆對初聞消息的他們來說，並不是一件值得高興的事。

這意味著必須犧牲絕大部分的同伴，又或者是，彼此爭奪唯一可以獲救的機會。

那並非是他們所樂見的。

良久，影山打破沉默：「這麼重要的情報，告訴我們真的沒關係嗎？」

菅原朝著他淡淡一笑：「沒關係的，因為你們兩個人就是烏野預先登記好的高塔使用者了。」

影山和日向兩人聽完後同時發出驚呼：「欸──？！」

「每個兵團只有兩個名額，而且只有通過最高級戰士試煉的士兵，或是團長階級的士兵才能獲得啟動高塔的資格。」菅原說到這裡便稍作停頓，他望向呆若木雞的兩人，嘴角漾開一個明朗的笑容：「我和澤村、西谷討論過了，覺得這兩個名額給你們是最合適的。」

在烏野裡，目前通過最高級戰士試煉的人也只有影山和日向，還有比他們年長一歲的的西谷；而具備團長階級的則是澤村和菅原兩人──也就是說，五個人符合資格，卻只有兩個名額。

「澤村前輩和菅原前輩……為什麼不登記你們自己呢？」影山蹙眉。

「是啊，你們一個是團長，一個是副團長，怎麼想都是你們重要啊？」日向也跟著附和。

「我說，你們兩個啊……就不能對前輩多一點信心嗎！」他們兩人的反應讓菅原哭笑不得，但又令他備感窩心。菅原一臉自信道：「身為前輩，哪有那麼輕易就被打倒的？你們也太小看你們的前輩了吧。」

「不愧是前輩！」

「太帥氣了！」

「無論如何，真心希望那一天不會來臨呢。」


	4. Chapter4-1

** 04 ** ** ，現在／前往廢棄高塔的途中：上 **

天空佈滿了陰霾。

遠方傳來陣陣雷聲，沒多久便下起了滂沱大雨。

然而影山一點也沒有受到大雨的影響，他依舊以最快的速度在荒野中奔馳，身手猶如敏捷的獵豹，轉眼之間他便來到通往廢棄高塔前的森林入口。然而他剛一抵達森林便被眼前不可思議的景象所震懾，他的呼吸在一瞬間停止──那是一隻，被砍成兩半的巨大翅膀。

他仰著頭，不可置信地瞪著眼前斷裂的巨大翅膀矗立在泥濘之中。

在影山過去的實戰經驗中，他不曾與有翼的骸魂交手，而他也沒有聽任何人看過、說過。

然而，他卻曾經在最高級戰士的試煉中遇過一次。

「怎、怎麼可能……」

「這世界上，竟然真的存在嗎……？」

而後他的目光自上向下挪移，在翅膀殘骸下有個看似不起眼，卻又似曾相似的護身符。影山走了過去，他恍惚地將又濕又髒的護身符輕輕拾起，有那麼一瞬間他難受地近乎暈眩──那是日向從不離身的護身符。

「喂，日向！你在的吧！」

「谷地送給你的護身符在我這裡，快點出來拿啊！」

「那個骸魂的翅膀是你砍斷的吧？它已經死了，你不用再躲在樹林裡了！」

大雨中，全身早已溼透的影山不斷在森林裡來回穿梭，他沿路大聲呼喊，不放過任何一個可能隱匿蹤跡的樹叢，只為了尋找日向的身影。

最後，影山終於在一棵大樹下找到了日向，而在他身旁的還有一具失去翅膀的骸魂屍體。

靠著樹幹而坐的日向看起來有些狼狽，他的制服早已破爛不堪，遍布在身體各處的傷口還留有凝固的血跡，但是他閉著眼的臉上卻掛著滿足的笑容。

影山比任何人都還要清楚，那笑容的意義。

「原來你一個人也做得到啊。」

「你已經……是個真正的戰士了，日向。」

影山既像是哭又像是笑著。

彎下身子的影山動作輕柔地將護身符放在日向的手心裡，物歸原主的瞬間，影山的鼻尖一酸，湧出的淚水在眼眶打轉，但他及時忍住了。隨後影山沉默地站起身，視線卻依舊停留在日向身上。就在此時，影山行動匣裡的接收器傳來一陣模糊的雜音，但他選擇了忽視。

過去日向經常在任務結束後問他「我表現得不錯吧」，那時候的自己總是不夠坦率，縱使他會在內心由衷的讚嘆日向的成長和表現，但不善表達的他卻鮮少老實和日向說一聲「做得不錯」，或是「你表現得很好」。

然而有些話錯過了，這輩子就再也沒有機會訴說。

他站在日向面前，腦海裡閃過許多想說的話，卻不知道該說哪一句才好。

然而離別之刻迫在眉睫。

「我該走了，日向。」

「不然及川前輩又要生氣了。」

滂沱大雨中，不斷向前奔跑的影山早已分不清在他臉上的，究竟是雨水還是淚水。

千言萬語最終只剩下感謝。

「謝謝你，我的搭檔。」

** 05 ** ** ，過去／與你立下誓約的那一天 **

「那傢伙發現我們了嗎？」

「目前看起來沒有。」

廢墟都市裡，日向和影山正躲在一處荒廢多年的教堂裡小聲交談。

「我真是可憐，被它追了整整兩天。」日向無奈地嘆了口氣，隨後他左顧右盼，神色有些緊張：「不說這些了，接下來我們要怎麼辦？那個模擬的骸魂也太大隻了吧，大也就算了，還跑得那麼快……總部有必要把強度調得這麼高嗎？！」

「不然這怎麼叫做『最高級戰士試煉』？」影山用一貫冷靜沉穩的聲音回答他。

「這已經是第三天了，得趕快想辦法擺脫它。」日向垮著臉小聲抱怨。

影山沒有說話，他的狀況和日向一樣，糟到不能再糟了。

這是他們在『最高級戰士試煉』的第三天。

在總部的安排下，每個駐守的行星每隔三年都會舉辦一場大型試煉，通過試煉的士兵則可以獲得「最高級戰士」的榮譽稱號，是所有士兵嚮往的目標。

然而通過試煉的好處除了名譽、和職位擢升以外，最高級戰士能使用的資源也大幅提高，也能自由地選擇到其他行星或是回到總部執行任務。

不過最令所有人垂涎的，還有一個──當年度在試煉中突破上一屆試煉分數紀錄的士兵，還能額外得到一把由已故名匠烏養一繋所打造的武器。過去烏養曾經打造一系列專為斬殺骸魂的武器。這些兵器不僅有著驚人的威力與機動性，外觀與內在更是精緻得令人讚嘆不已。這對士兵來說，是不可獲得的夢幻逸品，畢竟就算獲得了最高級戰士的稱號也未必能夠獲得這樣的神兵利器。

影山正是為此而來。

然而試煉遠比影山想像中的還要艱難，骸魂不只具備了超越普通人的智慧，就連身體構造似乎也有所變化──他在第一天與虛擬的骸魂對戰時，便將澤村為他挑選品質不錯的長刀斬斷了好幾把：消滅骸魂的核心重點便是從它們的關節連接處攻擊，這不僅需要絕佳的技巧，更是考驗武器的銳利度與硬度。

武器不耐用的問題從影山正式成為士兵以後便一直存在，但初期他還能以技術克服，但他發現這一年來，刀劍損壞的程度越來越快，已經造成他不小的困擾。他找不到武器損壞率高的原因，只好將希望寄託在這場試煉──他必須突破上屆及川的紀錄才行。

影山警戒的望著四周，雖然周遭並沒有骸魂的蹤跡，但他依舊不敢大意。然而他的精神和身體也快瀕臨極限──他已經有三天沒有闔眼了，儘管他是在中途和日向合作

，按理來說輪流休息是可行的，但是能力大幅提升的骸魂依舊不改喜愛集體行動的特性，單獨一人根本無法與之抗衡。

「日向，別睡著。」

「啊……我睡著了嗎？」

「得在那傢伙找到我們之前想好對策才行。」

「要是能想得到就好了，那個傢伙可是會飛的啊，太犯規了！」

影山沉默，他蹙著眉，而後陷入一陣思考。

他與日向的體力所剩無幾，如果選擇戰鬥就非贏不可，否則就是落得被淘汰的下場。然而選擇繼續逃跑則是有被追上的風險，如果還遇到其他骸魂的話，他和日向絕對不是它們的對手。試煉已經來到最後的倒數計時，要是就這麼前功盡棄的話，他是不會甘心的。

然而更重要的是──影山望著行動匣上頭統計的分數，目前已經和當年及川的最高紀錄同分，只要再消滅一隻骸魂，他就能成為最高級戰士，追上一直在他前頭的及川。

一定有什麼辦法才對。

就算對手是會飛的骸魂，也一定要贏給你看──

「沒錯，只要讓它不會飛就好了。」影山簡潔有力地說。

「讓它不會飛？」日向皺著眉，他不禁想像了一下那隻骸魂翅膀消失的畫面。

「那傢伙除了飛行和移動速度很快以外，似乎沒有特別突出的能力。」影山仔細分析著，他強烈的目光與日向交會：「所以，只有從翅膀下手了。」

「等等 ……所以你是要砍斷它的翅膀？」日向驚呼，隨後東張西望了一下才壓低音量：「這哪有這麼容易啊？我們根本靠近不了他啊！」

日向回想起先前與有翼骸魂的戰鬥，每當他或影山想靠近它時，骸魂便會揮動翅膀，在它的腳下形成一股強烈的旋風將他們吹散。這幾天他們反覆嘗試了好幾次，卻始終沒有成功，任由日向絞盡腦汁，他還是想不到靠近敵人的方法，更遑論要砍斷敵人身上的翅膀了。

「做得到。」

影山一臉堅定地看著日向，他的眼睛暗藏著光芒： 「我和你聯手的話一定可以做得到。」

日向與他對視了一會，影山的態度依舊不為所動。他嘆了口氣：「那要怎麼做呢？」

「你負責把它引到附近的巨木群森林去，剩下的交給我。」

「就、就這麼簡單？」一句話就是全部的作戰計畫，日向簡直要懷疑自己是不是聽錯了。

「沒錯。就在那裡結束試煉吧。」影山動作俐落地從行動匣裡抽出新的一把長刀，而後他朝著日向露出自信的微笑：「我們一定會成為最高級戰士的，我保證。」

作戰計畫結束的同時，有翼骸魂也在這個時候找到了他們並往向他們撲了過去！

日向和影山互看了對方一眼，兩人的身影瞬間交錯，彼此朝著不同的方向前進。

「有翅膀有什麼了不起的？放馬過來吧──」

日向作為誘餌，他毫不猶豫地衝到骸魂的面前以便吸引它的注意力，一邊揮動著手上的長刀，一邊和骸魂保持一定的距離，完美地牽制對方的行動；影山則是趁著這個機會迅速撤離戰圈，他必須比日向早一步抵達森林，那裡將會是打倒骸魂的重要關鍵，絕對不容許出任何差錯。

戰鬥到一半，骸魂似乎注意到離他們越來越遠的影山。它的翅膀微微張開，日向隱約有不好的預感，他衝向分心戰鬥的骸魂，舉起長刀便奮力往它的膝蓋一砍：「你在看哪呢！」

「鎗」的一聲，骸魂的注意力再度回到日向身上，雖然它身上最柔軟的關節處結實的挨了一刀，但由於模擬強化的緣故，日向的攻擊並未對它構成任何實質性的傷害。骸魂張口發出強烈的音波，日向被它震飛了數公尺遠，他剛站穩身子，骸魂便迎面朝著他飛了過來。

日向重新握緊手上的長刀，即使一身狼狽，身心都達到了極限，但他的眼神裡卻充滿鬥志。

「這年頭要當誘餌還真是不容易啊……」

眨眼之間，影山便比日向先早一步抵達巨木群森林。

巨木群森林裡，放眼望去盡是高聳的千年樹，茂密的枝葉隔絕了天空，只有些微的陽光透了進來。影山走進森林以後，他在巨木之間來回輕踩在樹幹上，他順沿而上，最後停在巨木結實的樹枝上。他仔細查看周遭，身影在森林中不斷穿梭，直到他找到最佳的狙擊地點才停了下來。

「就是這裡了。接下來只要等日向那傢伙……」

影山似乎對於自己選擇的狙擊點感到十分滿意，他看了一眼行動匣，距離他和日向分頭行動已經過了十分鐘。他疲憊地閉上眼，緊繃的肩膀隨著他的呼吸頻率逐漸變得放鬆。然而這個休憩的狀態只維持了數秒；影山像是感應到了什麼，他緩緩睜開眼，下一秒便進入戰鬥狀態，他聚精會神，一動也不動地注視著樹下的動靜。

「來了！」

不遠處的森林入口傳來了日向的呼喊。

「哇啊啊啊！影山你在哪裡？我快要撐不住啦──」

「快退開！」

日向腳步踉蹌地跑著，在聽見影山的指示後便猛然轉了個彎，但骸魂依舊緊追在他身後，霎時間影山從高聳的樹上躍下，他雙手緊握著刀柄，迅速地在骸魂的身上砍了一刀。

「嗚──」

銳利的刀身不偏不倚地沒入對方脊背與翅膀連接的位置──骸魂吃痛地大叫一聲，跑在前頭的日向被它口中發出的音波再度震飛了好幾公尺遠。

受了傷的骸魂猛然抬頭，很快的便發現到影山的存在。

如今影山站在骸魂的肩膀上，剛剛砍入骸魂身體的刀刃斷成兩截，他二話不說便在從匣裡抽出第二把長刀。只見骸魂伸出機械長臂，彷彿下一秒就要揮到影山身上，但影山沒有半點迴避的意思，他將長刀微微舉起，凝聚全身的力量準備再進行第二次攻擊。

如果不趁這次把它的翅膀砍下來，下一次要靠近它恐怕沒這麼容易了。

這麼想的影山立刻在骸魂的傷口上砍下第二刀──

「鎗──」

長刀與骸魂翅膀互相接觸的瞬間擦出了劇烈的聲響，黑色的血水如同噴泉一般大量湧出，受到重創的骸魂一時失去行動能力，它原本伸長的機械手臂瞬間重重摔落在地。影山見機不可失，他加重了力道，刀身又深入了一截，在還沒徹底將翅膀砍斷以前他絕不會掉以輕心。

而剛剛被震飛的日向也再度回到戰圈，趁這個大好機會和影山兩人協力攻擊，沒多久骸魂的翅膀便應聲掉落，高大的骸魂也順勢倒下。氣喘吁吁的影山和日向從骸魂身上跳了下來，他們愕然地看著倒在地上的骸魂，隨後回頭看了一眼對方。

「它、它真的死了嗎？」日向一臉呆滯的問。

「……應該是吧？」同樣一臉茫然的影山打開了匣子，他記得只要打倒骸魂，系統就會將分數回饋到參與戰鬥的人員身上：「有分數紀錄了。」

「它總算是死了……累死我了……」總算是放心了的日向說完話便往身下一倒，他跑了整整三天，現在只想好好睡上一覺。

「試煉還有五分鐘才結束，別這麼快就掉以輕心。」影山提醒道。

「……影山你還真是嚴格啊。」才剛閉上眼睛的日向朝著他露出苦笑。

「不過，休息一下也不是不行。」影山勾動嘴角，而後他在日向身旁躺了下來。

「這才對嘛！」這下日向總算能安心休息了。

經過多日的纏鬥，兩人早已疲憊不堪。

他們就躺在泥地上，什麼也不做，聽著森林裡偶爾傳來的鳥鳴，就這麼平靜地度過最後的時間。

「吶，影山。我有一件重要的事情要告訴你。」

「什麼事？」。

「我要谷地結婚了。」

影山剛轉過頭，便看見日向手裡拿著一枚小巧的護身符，仔細一看，上面刻有他和谷地的名字──那應該是谷地親自替他做的護身符吧，影山想。

他看著日向眼神專注且溫柔地凝望著那枚護身符，手指在上頭輕輕撫摸著。他從未看見日向露出這樣的表情。

日向和谷地交往並不是什麼秘密，只要是烏野的一份子都知道這件事。

一個是在最前線作戰的士兵，一個是在後勤的醫療人員，這樣的戀愛組合並不少見。

終於也走到結婚這一步了嗎……

毫無徵兆般地，影山的腦海中浮現了及川的身影。

「……什麼時候？」

「婚禮在兩個月後舉行。」

「恭、恭喜你了。」

「謝啦。那你和大王呢？你們交往得比我們還要久吧，就沒打算結婚？」

日向小心翼翼地將護身符收回衣領裡，接著他忽然一問，霎時間影山不知道該如何回答。

他認真地從記憶裡翻找，但他完全記不得及川是否有說過類似的話。

影山想，也許有，也許沒有。

因為心思細膩的及川總是話中有話，而笨拙的他聽不出來對方的弦外之音。

「這個……我不知道。」思索片刻後，影山搖了搖頭，「及川前輩沒有和我提過。我也沒有想過這件事。」

「真的假的？我還以為他肯定和你提過了。畢竟大王都為了你回來這裡了……」日向瞪圓了眼睛看著他，說完還忍不住嘆氣：「換作是我，能離前線多遠就多遠，每天都過這種生活實在太辛苦了。」

「及川前輩又不是為了我才回來的，他只是不喜歡在總部工作罷了。」被日向這麼一說，影山想起了一年前及川被調任到總部協助，但隔不到五天就跑了回來，為此還得罪了不少人，還讓岩泉一個個登門道歉才平息了這場風坡。

「影山，你確定事情真的是這樣？」日向盯著他，一臉詫異。

「不然還能怎樣？」影山歪頭不解。

「那這次試煉結束以後，去問問大王吧。」日向給了他一個燦爛的笑容。

於是，影山在完成最高級戰士的試煉以後，便聽從日向的建議去找了及川。

那是個風和日麗的午後，影山難得踏入青城兵團的駐守所，他剛進入崗哨便看見副團長岩泉朝著他迎面走來。

「岩泉前輩，好久不見了！」身為後輩，影山率先打了聲招呼。

「這不是影山嗎，真是難得啊。」帶著笑容的岩泉一臉驚奇地看著他，而後又問：「是來找及川的嗎？」

「是的。」影山點點頭，他左顧右盼：「及川前輩他在嗎？」

「那傢伙現在八成在那裡偷懶，你直接過去找他吧。」岩泉指了指背後的鐘塔。

「好的，謝謝岩泉前輩。」

影山恭敬地向岩泉行完禮便邁著步伐朝鐘塔前進，然而他身後的岩泉卻忽然想起了什麼。

「對了，影山。」岩泉朝著影山的背影大喊了一聲。

「什麼事？」影山困惑地回過頭，正好對上岩泉開朗的笑容。

「恭喜你成為最高級戰士。」他說。

「這個消息還沒有公開……岩泉前輩怎麼知道的？」

「怎麼知道的並不重要，這下你可就和及川平起平坐了。」岩泉輕拍了拍他的肩膀笑道。

「是！」影山像是被對方的笑容感染，他忍不住彎起嘴角，臉上洋溢著喜悅之情。

影山抵達鐘塔的時候，並沒有看見及川的人影。他站在原地，大聲呼喊了幾聲及川的名字依舊沒有獲得半點回應，於是他便沿著階梯一層層向上爬，最後在鐘塔的屋頂上找到了及川──正躺在石板地上悠閒睡午覺的及川。

「及川前輩，你這是在偷懶嗎？」影山站在及川身旁，居高臨下的看著他。

「我這可是在休息，才不是偷懶哦。」閉著眼的及川一聽聲音就認出了影山，他緩緩睜開眼睛，說話的聲音透著一股慵懶，一雙漂亮的褐色眼睛帶著笑意直視著他。

「原來你醒著啊？」影山被他看得有些難為情，他沒想到及川竟然醒得這麼快。

「就說了只是休息嘛。倒是飛雄你怎麼來了？」及川收攏雙腿，他雙手抱膝，用著好奇的目光看著影山。

「唔，是日向要我來的。」影山在他身旁坐了下來。

「小不點？他有什麼事嗎？」及川朝著他眨了眨眼，直盯著影山等待他的解釋。

「日、日向他，兩個月後就要結婚了。」影山有些心虛的別開視線，暗忖明明自己沒有說謊，為什麼這麼害怕與及川眼神交會。他聽見身旁的及川「咦」了一聲，隨後無奈轉過頭與他對視：「他要我問你，能不能出席他的婚禮。」

「小不點要結婚了啊，真好呢──」聞言的及川目光飄向遠方，有些感嘆地說著。過了一會兒，他朝著影山露出燦爛的笑容：「出席婚禮當然沒有問題，先替我恭喜他吧。」影山看著他的笑容，一時之間腦袋無法思考，裡頭裝的全是及川溫柔的笑顏。

「嗯、嗯，我會替你轉告他的。」回過神的影山慢了好幾拍才回答。

及川自然都把他的反應看在眼底，他忍俊不禁，低下頭便輕笑出聲。這時就算影山再怎麼遲鈍也知道及川肯定是在笑他。他難為情的別過頭，頗有幾分賭氣的味道。不過對及川來說，這樣的影山自然也是可愛的。

啊啊，為什麼我的戀人會這麼的可愛呢，可愛到讓人直想欺負他。

及川不禁在心中如此感慨。

「咳、咳咳……然後呢，還有什麼事嗎？」及川清了清喉嚨，換了個話題。不能欺負得太過火，這一點及川還是知道分寸的。

「……」影山猛然轉過頭看著他，及川看出他眼裡的驚訝與疑惑，便露出苦笑：「飛雄會特地來找我，總不可能只為了這件事吧？我想想……是要提交和青城合作的計畫書，還是請求支援……」

「都不是！」影山在聽見及川細數過去他來青城的理由，沒由來地感到懊惱。

「啊，我知道了！今天飛雄是來炫耀突破及川大人的試煉記錄──真是太壞心了！」

「我又不是及川前輩！才不會為了這種幼稚的小事來到這裡！」

「那、那麼你今天來找我是……」這下換及川一臉茫然。

「今天……」影山一想到他找及川的真正理由便又覺得難以開口，他垂下頭低聲道：「我今天來，是有事情想要問你。」

及川安靜了下來，他望著影山，等待他接下來要說的話。影山深吸了一口氣，儘管現在問這個問題似乎有些晚了，但如果不從及川口中得到答案，恐怕他永遠不會知道及川到底是怎麼想的。

「及川前輩，你為什麼要回來這裡？」影山抬頭，明亮的眼眸清楚倒映著眼前的及川，他能感覺到自己的心跳似乎比平常還要快。他稍作停頓，擔心及川不明白他的意思，又將他藏在內心多時的疑惑全說了出來：「我、我是說，總部那邊明明很需要你的協助，而且還輕鬆很多，還可以得到戰士勳章，為什麼要回到前線來呢？」

一口氣把想說的話說了出來，影山感覺到前所未有的輕鬆。而及川則是將視線從影山身上挪開，他抿著唇，像是在思考影山方才說的那番話。影山也不著急，任由時間在一片寂靜中流淌，他凝望著及川的側臉，不知不覺又想起日向那句「你們交往得比我們還要久吧，就沒打算結婚？」

過去，他從未想過這個問題。

而如今，他卻有那麼一點心動的感覺。

他看著及川的認真思考的側臉，細長濃密的睫毛，挺直的鼻梁，還有記憶中觸感柔軟的嘴唇──如果結了婚就能一直在一起的話，那似乎也是個不錯的選擇。

「飛雄，你覺得呢？」良久，及川的聲音傳進思緒飄得老遠的影山耳裡。

「我覺得……」被拉回現實的影山皺著眉，他直覺地接過話，在思考以前才猛然意識到及川狡猾地把問題再度拋回給他，於是他板起臉孔：「我、我不知道。」

「飛雄你啊，不管過了多久腦袋都那麼不開竅呢。」及川眼裡帶笑，他伸出手，指尖輕輕地在影山皺成一團的眉心點了一下。

影山面紅耳赤地瞪著及川，他不清楚對方是不是發現了自己故意說不知道，還是純粹認為他的腦袋不開竅才要這麼戲弄他……但無論是出自哪一種理由，他無奈發現，只要是碰上及川，自己就會變得毫無招架之力。

及川滿意地看著影山露出羞赧的表情，這才把手收了回去，認真的回答起對方的問題。

「總部開的條件當然很好，想戰鬥或是只當技術支援都行，資源也比這裡充裕，還可以升職……應該沒有人是不心動的吧。」及川有些感慨地說著，他躊躇了數秒，接著語氣一轉，「如果是三年前的我，或許就會答應了吧。」

發出嘆息的及川看上去有些落寞，而影山聽到這句話後臉色一變，他別開視線，一時感到胸口一陣鈍痛，疼得他難受。

「那……那，為什麼……」

「飛雄，你還不明白嗎？」

「明、明白什麼？」

及川輕輕打開影山緊握的拳頭，他望著神情黯淡的影山，朝著他露出一個溫柔無比的微笑。

「那裡什麼都有。」

「卻唯獨沒有你。」

一枚銀色的戒指安靜無聲地落在影山的手心。

影山驀地轉過頭望著及川，眼眶迅速地紅了。

「我只是，想要多一點和你相處的時間──」


	5. Chapter4-2

** 04 ** ** ，現在／前往廢棄高塔的途中：下 **

與昔日的搭檔訣別以後，影山再度在森林裡騁馳了起來。

森林的深處一片死寂。

地上混雜著泥土與黑色的血水，四處都是打鬥後的痕跡，以及諸多骸魂與士兵的屍體。

這裡也經過了激烈的戰鬥──影山面無表情地想。

他在奔跑的同時才想起方才被他忽略多時的通訊器，他看也不看便按下了接通鍵，宮侑粗暴的聲音立刻在他耳邊大大的響起。

「怎麼現在才接通？！」

「宮、宮前輩？怎麼了嗎？」聽見預期以外的聲音，影山的臉上閃過一絲錯愕，但很快便恢復平時的漠然。

「剛才衛星顯示離你最近的D3高塔被破壞了，你沒事吧？」

「沒事。」影山不疾不徐地將躲在暗處的骸魂斬成兩半，他平靜道：「我在前往A2廢墟高塔的路上。」

「A2？」宮侑稍作停頓，影山可以清楚聽見通訊器另一端傳來了資料傳輸的電子聲，而後宮侑的聲音再度傳來：「原來如此，看來骸魂並不知道在星球上還有上一個世代殘存的高塔。」

「六座高塔全被毀了？」影山迅速的從宮侑的話裡找到關鍵資訊。

「被毀了兩座，全毀只是時間早晚的問題罷了。」宮侑不太情願地說出事實，隨後他不耐煩地催促道：「有幾個人已經搭飛空艇逃出來了，你也快一點吧。」

「就快到了，我和──」影山話說到一半，便聽見右側的樹林裡傳來激烈的打鬥聲。他移動的速度太快，只看見對方穿著青城的制服。他心裡一緊，顧不得和宮侑對話到一半便強行關掉通訊器，以最快的速度朝著打鬥聲的方向奔去。

「飛雄？」宮侑一臉莫名其妙地看著被掛斷的通訊器怒斥：「那傢伙在搞什麼啊？」

越是接近打鬥聲所處的位置，影山的心跳也就越跳越快。

他不確定是不是及川，又或者是青城兵團的其他人，但無論是誰他都無法置之不理。他穿越過最後一棵巨木，總算看清楚穿著青城制服的人是誰──他瞪大著眼睛，無法相信眼前所看到的景象。

岩泉正與三隻骸魂纏鬥著，忽然一隻骸魂從他的左方竄出，佈滿黑色藤蔓的機械手臂用力抓住了他的手腕，銳利的夾爪深深嵌入了岩泉的皮肉，沒多久他的皮膚便長出與骸魂一樣的黑色藤蔓，並以迅雷不及掩耳的速度開始向手臂擴散。

岩泉吃痛地皺著眉，隨後他毫不猶豫地往自己的手臂砍了下去──影山目睹了這一幕，他的耳朵嗡嗡作響，腦中一片空白但身體已經率先做出動作──影山奮力一躍，自上而下將那隻骸魂硬生生劈成兩半，體內的血水如煙花般炸裂四濺。

一道冷風從他的側臉擦過，察覺到不對勁的影山猛然回頭，一隻半透明的骸魂忽然從岩泉的背後現身，他的雙臂緊緊環住岩泉的身體，張口便往他的肩膀狠狠一咬。

「岩泉前輩，背後！」

「唔──」

岩泉全身動彈不得──不知道從什麼時候開始，剩下的兩隻骸魂變成了三隻，一隻正咬著岩泉的肩頸，兩隻正擋在影山面前，阻撓了他的去路。失去一條手臂，加上身體受到箝制的岩泉顯然已不是骸魂的對手。但即使如此他仍然不放棄一絲希望拚了命地掙扎，更是咬著牙不願發出任何痛苦的叫聲。

「你們……這些傢伙！」

影山雙眼發紅，他怒不可遏地瞪著眼前的骸魂，身上散發出的殺氣越發濃烈，手裡緊握的村正發出了嗡嗡的聲響，刀身露出噬血的光芒。影山不發一語地便展開攻擊，他的攻勢又快又猛，每一個動作都是直取要害，反應也比以往快上許多，可以說是超常發揮。

但是和影山近乎完美的攻擊相比，他的腦海卻亂成一團。不安與憤怒令他失去了原本的冷靜，他只是憑藉著與生俱來的本能與天賦在戰鬥。

為什麼？

為什麼事情會演變到這個地步？

澤村前輩，菅原前輩，日向，現在就連岩泉前輩也……

還有，及川前輩……

他的意識一片混沌，直到他回過神來時，剩餘的骸魂已經全部被他消滅了。

岩泉無力跪在地上，砍斷手臂的地方還不斷冒出鮮血，他的背部早已變得血肉模糊，甚至可以清楚看見肩胛骨暴露在外頭。

「岩泉前輩！」影山連忙跑了過去，他在岩泉身旁蹲了下來，仔細查看他的狀況。

「影山……不好意思，讓你看到這麼狼狽的樣子。」岩泉朝著他露出苦笑。

「我、我現在就帶你去找及川前輩……」影山看著對方的傷口處不斷滲出暗紅色的液體，他暗自握緊雙拳，說話的聲音帶著顫抖：「現在的話，還來得及……」

「你去吧，我就不用了。」岩泉輕聲婉拒了他。

「我可以背著岩泉前輩！現在還來得及和及川前輩會合！」然而影山並不理會他的拒絕，他逕自滔滔不絕的說著，沒有發現自己的聲音已經染上一絲嗚咽：「只要離開這裡的話，肯定……」

「冷靜一點，影山。」岩泉忽然拔高了音量，影山一愣，忽然沒了聲音。臉色發白的岩泉給了他一個勉強的微笑：「你可以，認真聽我把話說完嗎？」

影山用力點頭。

「我啊，大概就要死了。你是知道的吧。所以，不要浪費力氣了。」

「不過能在最後看見你，真是太好了。」

岩泉神態自若地說著，影山不明所以的望著他。

「你還記得你和及川結婚的那一天嗎？」

「結婚的那一天，我遲到了……」

「是啊，那天你遲到了好久。大家都以為你不會來了。」

回憶起往事的岩泉，目光變得有些迷濛。

「大家等到下午都走了，我還勸及川把婚禮改期，但是他拒絕了。他說他要等到你來為止。」

「我知道，那一天是我不好 ……」影山歉疚地低下頭。

「所以這一次，別再遲到了。」

聞言的影山緩緩抬起頭來，他有些茫然地望著岩泉，一時無法會意過來。

「還有十分鐘，這時間對你來說應該足夠了。」岩泉看向他僅剩的右臂上，行動匣出現的數字，那是自爆裝置的倒數計時。

「可是……」影山面露難色，岩泉從他的表情不難猜出他的顧慮。

「你還記得嗎，影山。及川以前和你說過的那句戰士名言。」他突然道。

「是那句……」影山先是一愣，而後才開口回答：「『戰死沙場是戰士的本質』，對嗎？」

「是啊，那句話還是我告訴他的。」岩泉朝著他笑了笑，影山隨即明白了他的意思。

雖然明白，但是做下決定的那一瞬間卻還是感到萬分痛苦。

岩泉看著影山泫然欲泣的表情，便知道他已經做出了決定。

岩泉心滿意足地笑了。

「及川……就拜託你了。影山。」

「嗯，我會的。」

只剩下岩泉一個人留在原地。

他倒在泥濘中，大雨不斷打在他的身上，但他已經感覺不到疼痛，從傷口流出來的血在他的身下形成一小池的紅色水窪，看上去令人怵目驚心。

然而岩泉卻一臉從容，灰色的眼眸仰望著天空，安靜地等待死亡的到來。

「這就是……死亡嗎？」

「能這麼毫無遺憾地死去，也算得上是一種幸福吧。」

閉上眼的岩泉倏地想起數年前，剛調任到總部的及川在凌晨兩點向他傳了通訊請求。

「怎麼了，居然在這個時間聯絡我，發生什麼事了？」岩泉睡眼惺忪地打開通訊，儘管被人擾亂睡眠的感覺稱不算好，但從他說話的語氣裡卻也感覺不到半點怨懟。

「小岩，你覺得幸福是什麼？」及川忽然問。

「幹嘛，大半夜的不睡覺，問這種奇怪的問題，你是討打嗎。」岩泉蹙眉，依他對及川的了解，肯定是有重要的事才會在這麼奇怪地時間找他商量。雖然早就知道及川是個不夠坦率，說話老是拐彎抹角的人，不過岩泉還是不太喜歡及川這一點──特別是在他睏意十足的時候。

「……收到調員令的時候，我以為我是高興的。畢竟那是好幾年以來的夢想。」及川在提到夢想的時候，岩泉似乎能想像他一臉意氣高昂，在戰場上馳聘的模樣。然而下一句及川的語氣卻急轉而下：「不過實際到了那裡才發現完全不是那麼一回事。」及川像是嘆息一般的說著，他的語氣間透著寂寞，而岩泉只是沉默地聽著。

「厲害的傢伙很多，可以參與的任務也不少……但不知道為什麼，完全提不起勁來。」及川說到這裡，忍不住自嘲：「我一定是哪裡出了問題了吧，只是四天，就想念得快要發瘋了……我這樣，還算什麼最高級戰士啊。」

及川話說到最後一句時，忽然之間岩泉明白了他真正的煩惱。

岩泉不禁笑了起來。

「你真是讓我意外。」

「什麼？」

「很久以前，我以為你大概在變成一個老頭以前，都無法得到幸福。」

「為什麼要這樣詛咒我啊！」

「不過看樣子，是我想錯了。」

岩泉語帶遺憾地說著，隨後他拿起了放在桌前的相框，相框裡的照片正是他自己和及川的合照──那是他們剛結束最高級戰士試煉，雖然一身狼狽不堪，但臉上都掛著純粹笑容的照片。

「過去，無論是在戰場上獲得勝利，或是成為最高級戰士，你都不會得到終極的滿足，一生都不斷在戰場上找尋生存的意義……你就是一個這麼麻煩的傢伙。」

他輕輕地將相框又放回原處，視線瞥向桌上另一張照片。

那是在訓練兵團結業前的團體照，那是一張再普通不過的照片──除了照片中的及川並不是面對著鏡頭，而是側臉望著離他有一段距離的黑髮少年，而少年以同樣的姿勢望著及川。

「但是……或許，我說的只是或許。」

「你現在已經找到它了。」


	6. Chapter5

** 05 ** ** ，過去／與你結為連理的那一天 **

空蕩的教堂裡，只有及川孤單的坐在長椅上。

他已經在這個古老的教堂裡待了十六個小時。

對一個新郎來說，他待在這裡的時間太長了。

他是這一天最早到這裡的人，也是最後一個離開的人。

早上他與青城還有烏野兵團的夥伴會合，他們一同將空無一物的教堂內殿布置成他結婚對象最喜歡的擺設，那個人是這麼說的：想要簡單一點的，最好是黑色的，看起來是「哇，喔！」的感覺──及川當然不可能這麼做。

於是他請來了擅長婚禮布置的谷地仁花，原本單調的教堂搖身一變成了全星系中最受少女嚮往的結婚聖地。

在中午的時候，及川收到來自戀人的訊息，他臨時被派往外地執行任務，無法在約定的時間抵達教堂，於是他的婚禮被迫延後──延後的時間是未知。他們一群一起在教堂等待，直到日落還是沒有等到新娘的蹤跡。

「大王，影山大概是被任務耽擱了，婚禮就先延期吧？」身為證婚人之一的日向提議。

「是啊，都這個時間了……」還有堆積如山的報告沒有做完的澤村有些無奈地說著。

「及川，回去吧。影山今天不會來了。」倒數第二個離開的岩泉這麼對他說道。

於是，他們一個個都離開了。

只剩下及川留在教堂裡等待。

「飛雄又沒說他不來，他只是會晚點到而已。」

及川穿著黑色的華麗西裝，他坐在長椅上，漫不經心地把玩著手上的兩枚戒指，一枚戒指上刻著他的名字，另一枚戒指刻的名字是影山飛雄。

他持續著他漫長的等待。

過去的他為了這一天不知道等待了多久，他並不介意要再多等一個或十個小時。

內殿裡的掛鐘指針越過了十二點。

外頭的長廊傳來一陣急促的腳步聲，老舊的木門發出響亮的聲響，坐在長椅上發呆的及川聞聲便抬起頭，他一轉過身，便看見影山跑得上氣不接下氣，筆直的往他的方向跑來。

「及川前輩！抱歉我遲到了──」跑到他面前停下來的影山喘著氣，他身上還穿著染血的制服，一副剛執行完任務便風塵僕僕趕回來的模樣。一向觀察入微的及川自然也發現到這一點。

「你可總算來了。沒事吧，飛雄？」及川悄悄地將戒指收起。

「不是跟你說了……可能趕不上嗎。」影山無奈地嘆口氣，而後他環顧四周：「大家……果然都走了呢。」

影山露出有些落寞的表情。他還記得，當初他和烏野的大家說起「結婚」這件事的時候，雖然所有人都用著不可思議的眼神看著他，不過卻都給予真誠的祝福，也說了一定會來參加他的婚禮……但是他沒想到，唯獨這一天，自己竟然會被總部臨時調派任務，這也是無可奈何的事。

「那是當然的吧？」及川蠻不在乎地輕哼，說到底每個人都有他自己的生活，即便重要的事也有前後之分，更何況他們是士兵，要忙碌的事可事多到數不清。他轉過頭朝著影山保證：「不過及川大人不管怎麼樣都會等你的哦。」

「及川前輩……」

影山望著他，說不感動那是不可能的，但是他卻又有點害怕這樣的及川。

大概是自從他答應及川求婚的那一天起，及川對他比從前還要更加溫柔。

不過，壞心眼和孩子氣的地方還是一點也沒有改變。

「好了，不說這個。你先把衣服換掉吧。」及川指著他那一身作戰服，隨後他從一旁的物品堆中翻找出一件白色的西裝遞給了他。影山猶豫的接過手，他看著手上做工精細的西裝，一時之間感到不知所措。

「你、你是認真的嗎，及川前輩？」影山咬著嘴唇，他有些為難的看著及川，兩人對視了數秒，影山才將他認為不妥的話說了出來：「這麼晚了，也沒有其他人在，明天再──」他不是不願意和及川結婚，也不是不願意穿禮服，而是……他們在沒有證婚人的情況下舉辦婚禮，真的不要緊嗎？

「不認真的話就不會等你等到現在了吧？」及川萬分委屈地說著。

「我又沒說要你等我……是及川前輩自己要等我的……」影山無奈地看著他，越說越沒有底氣──明知道對方是故意裝作可憐兮兮的樣子，但他就是拿及川沒有辦法。

「沒辦法，誰叫你是小飛雄啊。而且你又沒說你不來！所以無論多久我都會等的。」及川蠻不在乎的回答。

「及川前輩真是……」就像是鬧脾氣的孩子，雖然有時蠻橫的無法溝通，但是有時又會說出令人窩心的話語。影山低頭，他看著手上那套白色的西裝，最後還是選擇和及川妥協，但心中仍有一種微妙的失落感：「衣服我換就是了……」

「飛雄，今晚的婚禮，只是我們兩個人的婚禮。」及川忽然開口，影山一臉莫名地看著他，完全不明白他到底在說什麼。

「會找時間再補辦一場的，和大家。」影山一怔，忽然什麼話都不會說了。

隨後，影山穿上及川為他準備的西服，他鮮少川如此正式又昂貴的服裝，一時無法適應。

「我看起來很奇怪嗎？」

「嗯，看上去還不錯。」

「那現在……要做些什麼？」

「跟我來。」

及川牽著影山的手，兩人並著肩走到內殿的盡頭便停了下來。

他們站在主祭壇前，及川拿出事先準備好的稿子，快速的閱覽完畢以後又將它收回口袋。

「原本充當證婚人的小岩不在，所以只好我來啦。」及川難得露出羞窘的表情，他一字一句清晰道：「飛雄，你可是要聽好哦？待會你照著我做就行了，知道嗎？」

「好，我知道了。」影山朝著他點頭。

一切準備就緒，及川清了清喉嚨，他站在影山面前，高舉著手做出宣誓的動作。

「我以戰士的名義，鄭重發誓：接受你成為我的伴侶，從今日起，不論禍福、富貴、貧窮、疾病還是健康，都愛你，珍視你，直至死亡……」他忽然停頓了一會，隨後目光堅定的望著影山：「直到死亡也無法將我們的靈魂分開。」

「我以戰士的名義，鄭重發誓：接受你成為我的伴侶，從今日起，不論禍福、富貴、貧窮、疾病還是健康，都愛你，珍視你，直至死亡也無法將我們的靈魂分開。」

語畢，影山見及川放下高舉的手，他也跟著放了下來。

及川深吸了一口氣，接下來的流程是……祝福與交換婚戒。

他手裡握著兩枚戒指的手心莫名發燙。

「及川前輩……及川前輩？」

「啊……」

「怎麼了？身體不舒服嗎？」

「沒什麼。」及川搖搖頭：「飛雄，把左手伸出來。」

影山依言將左手伸至及川面前，及川一隻手動作輕柔地托著他的手腕，另一隻手裡拿著戒指，緩緩地從影山的左手無名指套了上去。從影山的角度來看，他能看見及川拿著戒指的手指微微發抖，他沒想過一向在外人眼中顯得游刃有餘的及川竟然也會有緊張的一天。影山看著及川一臉專注地替自己戴上戒指，一股莫名的怦然心動油然而生。

戴好戒指的及川滿意地看著影山的無名指，接著將另一枚戒指交給了影山。

「接下來該換飛雄幫我戴上了哦！」

「好的。」

影山同樣小心翼翼的將屬於及川的戒指套在對方的無名指上。在戒指完美套在及川的無名指的瞬間，影山才忽然意識到，眼前的這個人，是完完全全屬於他的。他們要攜手共度他們的人生──

「這樣一來，我們就是婚姻關係的伴侶了。」

及川舉起手，他看著影山替他戴上的戒指，忍不住笑了起來。

那是世界上最美麗的笑容──至少在影山的眼裡看來是如此。

「好了，這樣就行了，剩下的……看起來只是形式而已，就這樣吧。」

「就這樣？感覺沒有什麼結婚的真實感。」

「真實感嗎……那我們就去做一點能讓飛雄產生『真實感』的事吧。」

及川露出玩味的笑容，他一把牽住影山的手跑出教堂，影山不明所以地跟在他身後。他望著及川的背影，不知道為什麼腦海中浮現了一句成語──嫁雞隨雞，嫁狗隨狗。

他想像了一下及川是跑在前頭的雞，而他是跟在他後頭跑的那一隻。

他忍不住笑了出聲。

兩個人最後停在一座可以眺望海景的無人山丘。

「你看。」

聞言的影山抬頭，剛剛他來得太過匆忙，以至於沒有注意到漫天的星空是如此璀璨美麗。

「好厲害……」影山眨也不眨地注視著眼前的美景。

「這時候應該不是說好厲害，而是好漂亮吧？」及川哭笑不得，心忖他的伴侶果然是個不解風情的笨蛋。「今晚的天氣很好，所以才能看得這麼清楚。」

「嗯。因為今天是好日子。」影山仰著頭，在星空下露出淡淡的笑容。

他們相互依偎著，一同仰望著廣闊的星河天幕。

時間彷若靜止。

不知道過了多久，也忘了是誰先開始的，他們在星空下擁抱親吻。

及川小心翼翼地捧住影山的臉，他們距離極近，影山能聞到及川身上的特有氣息，那總能讓他感到一股安全感。他順從地閉上眼，感受對方的唇輕輕碰觸在自己的唇瓣，那柔軟的觸感如觸電般讓影山產生全身都顫慄不已的錯覺。

這不是他們第一次接吻，卻是婚後的第一個吻。

影山情不自禁地回吻著及川。

繾綣輕柔的吻很快就變了調，對彼此的渴求不再只是一個輕柔的吻就能滿足的了，他們吻得難分難捨，探入彼此口中的唇纏繞在一起，兩人不停地變化角度吸吮、或舔弄著對方。彼此的呼吸都變得急促，喘息之間產生的熱氣交換著彼此的氣息，增添了一股難以言喻的情色。

他們的身體緊密貼合，及川的雙手在影山的背部遊移，時而輕柔時而用力的撫摸和揉捏。影山一向敏感又誠實的身體輕顫著，他無意識地往及川的身體磨蹭，像是想要渴求的更多，但影山本人對此卻毫無察覺。

然而他出於本能的舉動令及川的呼吸逐漸粗重起來，一吻結束後，及川當機立斷地將彼此拉開距離。臉色泛紅的影山緩緩地睜開眼，他不明所以地望著及川，眼裡還有著意猶未盡的餘韻，看得及川忍不住倒抽了一口氣。

「怎麼了？」影山歪著頭問。

「換個地方。」及川的聲音變得低啞：「除非你想在這裡做。」

及川惡意的向前頂了一下，此時的影山才後知後覺的發現及川某個硬挺的部位頂在他同樣硬挺的部位，他的耳根立刻紅了起來。

「我……」

「這裡或青城，選一個。」

「什、什麼？」

「那就是這裡了。」

及川迅速將他抱起，翻了個身讓影山躺在乾淨的草皮上，而後他跨跪在影山的上方，居高臨下的看著他。他俯下身，在影山的耳邊低語：「現在想反悔還來得及哦？」

及川溫柔好聽的聲音就像是惡魔的誘惑，影山沒說話，但他臉上的表情說明了一切。及川挑眉，他有些驚訝今晚的影山如此配合的表現。他的嘴角微微上揚，隨後影山的唇上再度傳來熟悉的觸感，及川僅是在他的唇輕輕地啃咬舔舐，影山猶豫片刻，難得地反客為主地含住及川的唇。

「飛雄今天怎麼這麼熱情，嗯？」及川一邊任由他親吮，一邊解開影山的扣子。

「才沒有。」影山停止了親吻的動作，他紅著臉，說著否定的話語令人難以信服。

「真的沒有？」及川朝著他露出壞笑：「那就是我的錯覺了吧。」及川話一說完，手便往影山的下身探去。

「啊──！」影山硬挺的部位隔著長褲被及川握在手心裡任意揉捏，他不禁發出一聲驚喘。

「飛雄真是不坦率呢。」及川看著影山一臉既舒服又難受的表情忍不住失笑。

「誰叫及川前輩你──」影山話還沒說完便被及川打斷：「已經不是及川前輩了，我們現在是合法的伴侶。」他說得一副理直氣壯：「所以你應該叫我徹。」

無法反駁的影山愣了愣，而後他嘗試修正了一下叫法，卻覺得萬分彆扭。

「徹……」他難為情的別過臉，不想讓及川看見他的表情。

「我怎麼了？」及川輕笑出聲，修長的手指勾勒著他的臉頰，迫使影山與他直視。影山無奈，他自暴自棄地閉上眼，避免與及川的眼神交會──及川前輩知道原因以後一定又要嘲弄我了，影山不禁在心裡這麼想道。

「誰叫徹你等了我一整天。」

「更何況……今天是我們結婚的日子，我想……」

「算了，你想笑就笑吧。」

我想盡可能地讓你快樂──

影山原本是想這麼說的，但他發現這太羞恥了，他說不出口。

他們兩人的相處時間本就少得可憐，加上他自認遲鈍又不懂得表達，影山根本不知道自己能為及川做些什麼。就連今天他和及川的婚禮都因為他被臨時指派到總部執行任務而搞砸了，及川非但沒有生氣，還和他交換了戒指──他實在想不出彌補及川的方法。

「飛雄，睜開眼睛。」

「不要。」

「睜開眼睛嘛，我又不會笑你。我很高興你這麼說，真的。」

「……不要。」

影山還是沒有睜開眼睛，但眼尖的及川沒有放過他濃密的睫毛大大地抖動了一下。

「再不睜開眼睛我就要親你囉。」

「什、什麼？」

影山猛然睜開眼睛，正好對上及川深情的目光。

他從未看過及川如此溫柔的神情，一時間挪不開視線。隨後他望著及川那雙好看的褐色眼睛離他越來越近，堅挺的鼻子擦過他的側臉，呼吸之間全是及川的味道，而後今晚不曉得吻了自己幾次的唇再度貼上他的。及川的動作非常輕柔，影山沒由來地想要流淚。

及川先是吻在影山淺色的薄唇上，而後是鼻尖，臉頰，眉心，額頭，最後是帶著淚的眼角。結束了親吻，及川好氣又好笑地看著默默流淚的影山。

「你怎麼就不知道，我和你想的是一樣的事呢，笨蛋。」

「所以，你只要做好你自己就好了。」

說完，及川再次俯下身子親了一口破涕為笑的影山，他們交換了一個漫長而綿密的深吻，影山任由對方濕熱的舌與他的糾纏。一陣纏綿後，兩人很快便褪去了一身精緻的華服，影山一絲不掛地躺在微涼的草地上，他理當是要覺得冷的──但是及川大概是在他身上施了魔法，只要是及川手指所到之處都像是著了火一般，影山忍不住發出舒服的嘆息。

及川修長的手指最後停在影山敏感的乳尖來回打轉，時而揉捏，時而輾壓，粉色的乳頭很快便變得又硬又挺。影山發出一聲悶哼，他不自覺地挺直了上身，渴望及川更多的觸碰。

「飛雄，舒服嗎？」及川輕聲哄誘。

「嗯、嗯……」意亂情迷的影山只能發出意義不明的呻吟。

「再來還有更舒服的。」及川輕笑。

說完話的及川停下手邊動作，改以低頭埋在影山的胸前，他輕輕咬住右邊的乳首，濕熱的舌尖來回舔舐，啃咬，及川更壞心地刻意發出吸吮的水聲，惹得影山抑制不住呻吟，快感直竄大腦，體內一股燥熱洶湧地往下身湧去。他硬挺的性器漲得發疼，開闔的後穴也不斷分泌出體液，全身的細胞都在叫囂著更多，影山知道只有及川能夠滿足他的全部。

「徹……想要，我想要……」他意亂情迷的呼喚著及川的名字，眼神一片迷濛。

「還不行。」及川吻了吻他的嘴角。

「但是我……哈啊──！」

影山還來不及抗議，及川便伸手握住他的炙熱的昂揚，和他自己的相互摩擦。強烈的快感鋪天蓋地的向影山襲來，他的前端很快就滲出晶瑩的液體，及川靈活的手指在他敏感的鈴口摩擦，那一瞬間影山腦袋一片空白，一道白濁毫無預警地噴灑在他和及川的腹部上。

「哈啊、哈啊……」高潮過後，影山大口大口的喘息著。

「你還好嗎？」及川愛憐地望著他，伸手擦去了他眼角的淚水。

「還好。」影山羞窘地別過頭，小聲道：「可以進來了。」明知道影山是出於體諒他隱忍的辛苦，但及川看見他這副可愛的模樣，還是忍不住想要欺負他。

「你就這麼迫不及待的想要我進去？」他壞心地在影山的耳邊吹氣。

「誰迫不及待了啊！」影山轉過頭怒瞪著他。

「當然是小飛雄啊。」及川看著他泛紅的耳根忍不住親了上去，而後趁著影山不注意的時候迅速將一隻手指按在影山後穴的入口處，他的指腹才剛插入甬道，便感覺到裡頭早已充分濕潤。他抬眼看了悶哼一聲的影山，笑了笑：「這難道不是迫不及待嗎？」

「給我閉……啊、啊……」影山話還沒說完，及川第二根手指又順利地插了進去。

「乖，忍耐一下。」及川看著他緊緊蹙眉的模樣不禁心疼了起來，他放柔了聲音輕哄：「放鬆，飛雄。對……腿再張開一些。」

有那麼好一段時間他們兩人都沒有說話，及川富有耐心地開拓著影山的後穴的甬道，偶爾能夠清楚的聽見彼此的喘息和影山的悶哼。直到及川在影山體內的手指增加到第三隻的時候，深入的手指正好碰觸到某個腺體，影山的身體忽然一顫，他忽然不由自主地叫了出聲。及川注意到他一臉痛苦又舒服的表情，再次屈著手指試探了一次。

「是這裡？」

「哈啊……直、直接進來。」

影山臉色潮紅，他的反應驗證了及川心中的疑惑，及川二話不說地將影山的雙腿固定在自己的腰際，他粗長硬挺的性器早已蓄勢待發，漲紅的龜頭在抵在濕潤的穴口，他強忍著想要直插到底的慾望緩慢地推送。

緊繃著身體，強迫自己放鬆的影山一抬眼便看見及川滿頭大汗，他蹙著眉，一臉像在隱忍什麼──同樣難受的人不只是我啊，影山忍不住這麼想道。隨後及川像是察覺到他的目光，他牽動嘴角，給了影山一個勉強的笑容。

「抱歉，弄痛你了嗎？」

「沒有……」影山深吸了一口氣，「不是說了直接進來嗎。」

「可是──唔！」

「唔！」

兩人幾乎是同時發出叫聲，影山的雙腿突然用力勾住他的腰，只進入到一半的性器順勢頂了進去。及川嘴巴微開，他直盯著臉色慘白的影山，卻說不出話來。

「這、這樣不是省事多了嗎。」

「你啊……真是個大笨蛋。」

即使被緊緻溫熱的內壁包夾的感覺很好，及川仍如臨大敵般不敢輕舉妄動。直到影山的眉頭不再緊皺，語帶羞澀的主動和他說「可以了」，及川這才緩緩地抽送了起來。他一邊持續著抽插的動作，一邊觀察起影山的神情。

影山半瞇著眼，深藍色的眼眸像是被覆上一層水氣，看上去有那麼幾分魅惑的味道。他的薄唇微啟，隱約可以聽見影山刻意壓抑的破碎呻吟。及川突然加大抽送的力道，深埋在影山體內的性器頂到深處，令影山猝不及防地叫了出聲。

「啊、啊……！」

「慢、慢一點……」

及川不斷變化著抽插的頻率，時快時慢，影山抓不到他的節奏，只能不斷晃動腰肢承受著他的撞擊。顫慄一波接著一波朝著影山襲來，沉浸在快感的影山早已失去思考的能力，他水氣彌漫的眼裡都是對慾望的渴求，特別是當及川頂到他最為敏感的那一點的時候，影山的腳指頭舒服到忍不住蜷了起來。

想要，還想要更多。

「徹、徹……頂、頂那裡……啊！」

及川握住他弧線優美的腰，而後一下又一下精準且兇猛地挺入，影山失神地呻吟，那一種被侵入、徹底被占有的瞬間令他產生了充實感；他迎合著及川抽送的動作，讓彼此的身體緊密的結合，原本發洩過一次的性器又再度勃起，前端溢出濕黏的體液。及川知道這是影山即將高潮的前奏，他加快了抽插的速度，換來了影山動情的哭喊。

「徹、徹……我愛你。」

及川的動作有一瞬間的停滯，隨後他俯下身子，愛憐地親吻著影山的唇，同時用力擺動胯部抽插作最後衝刺，將兩人結合的地方緊密地的交融在一起。

「我也愛你，飛雄。」

那是影山在這世上聽過最動人的話語。


	7. Chapter6

** 06 ** ** ，現在／世界的重量 **

雨勢漸漸變小，眨眼之間影山已經來到及川與他約定好的場所。

矗立在影山面前的，是一座被綠色藤蔓纏繞的白色高塔。

純白的外牆全染上了黑色的血水，通往高塔頂部的入口大門如今大大的敞開，滿地開始腐爛發臭的屍塊堆積如山，黑色的血水在泥的上形成了一條血河，骸魂醜陋扭曲的五官大大地掛在牆門上，看起來恐怖非常。

影山仔細從中分辨著那些屍體中是否還有其他的同伴卻一無所獲。他唯一能夠確定的，便是些骸魂的屍體，一個個身上都有著又長又深的傷痕：全都是被及川所斬殺的。

只有及川前輩持有的正宗會留下這種特別的刀痕。

難道說……你一個人，面對這麼多的骸魂嗎？！

「及川前輩……」

影山二話不說地進到塔內，不算寬廣的空間裡瀰漫著一股淡淡的血腥味。影山向前走了幾步便止步不前──有著一道豔麗的紅色血跡順著階梯蜿蜒而上。影山一怔，隨即快步地跨過階梯，他瘋狂般地向著高塔身處奔跑著。

縱使一路上暢行無阻，沒有受到半隻骸魂阻攔，影山也無法打從心裡高興起來。因為越是往高塔深處走，越能看見更多被正宗分解的屍塊，而最令影山感到怵目驚心的血跡卻還不見盡頭。

那可是及川前輩，絕對不可能這麼輕易就死掉的。

我們約定好了，要在這裡會合的。

更何況……

影山跨過最後一個階梯，高塔的最後一道防衛門就在眼前。

「及川大人不管怎麼樣都會等你的哦。」

那一天，及川溫柔的笑容依稀可見。

這是最後一次了。

這是最後一次讓你等我了，我保證。

所以……

所以你一定要──

影山奮力推開緊閉的防衛門，最先映入眼簾的是刺眼的陽光。

而後是佇立在一片骸魂屍體身後的及川。

他站得挺拔，柔軟的髮絲在風中飄揚，儘管他制服上早已汙穢不堪，但他臉上依舊掛著乾淨純粹的笑容。與他平高的正宗如今深深地被插在地面上，他雙手握在刀柄，像是早已等待多時。

影山毫不猶豫的便往他的方向跑了過去。

「及川前輩！」

「太好了，你……」

影山奔跑的速度突然慢了下來。

越是靠近及川，他的腳越像是被灌進了鉛塊，每一步都走得極為沉重。

他終於走到及川面前，顫抖的雙手輕輕撫上及川冰涼的臉頰。

「及川前輩……」

「這一次，我沒有遲到了……」

說完話的影山淚流不止，溫熱的淚水滴落在閃耀著銀色光芒的戒指上。

距離星球毀滅還剩下三分鐘。

** 07 ** ** ，過去／愛戀著你的每一天 **

今天是每個月只有一次，十分難得的休息日。

不用戰鬥的日子裡，剛成婚不久的影山會主動到及川的住所去──這一點當然是及川提出來的請求。只是，儘管他和影山說好了這一天絕對不提有關工作的事，但少根筋的影山往往還是會忘記這一點，及川嘗試了和他溝通幾次以後，便悲哀地發覺沒有什麼實質的效果，於是他也就破罐子破摔了。

「及川前輩，能不能告訴我戰鬥的技巧？」影山一雙閃亮亮的眼睛望著及川。

「不是說好了，結婚以後就要叫我徹嗎，怎麼還是改不掉這個習慣？」一副懶散的及川忽然轉過頭，他輕捏著影山的鼻尖：「而且再說了，你不是在試煉裡突破我的紀錄了嗎，為什麼還要問我？」他滿意地看著影山生氣可愛的臉，隨後鬆開手，露出惡劣的笑容：「我才不要告訴飛雄呢！」

影山揉了揉鼻尖，他一向不計較及川老是耍些小動作欺負他。比起這個，他更想把好幾年前及川留給他的謎題解開。

「『要打就打到對方站不起來為止。』」影山突然開口，那是他剛進入訓練兵團時，及川告訴他的戰鬥訣竅。影山皺著眉：「這句話我到現在還是想不明白。及川前輩，你不是說結婚以後，伴侶之間是沒有秘密的嗎？」

「哈啊，我說過這種話嗎？」

「及川前輩，我有事先走了。」

「等、等等！我大概、應該……說過啦，飛雄！」

「那這句話的意思呢？」

「嗯……這個嘛，算是一種強大的意念吧。」及川急中生智：「就是必須戰鬥到底的精神，打到站不起來只是一種比喻……對，就是這樣！」

影山有些狐疑的看著他，雖然好像沒有完全解開他的問題，不過姑且還算是有些道理。

真不愧是及川前輩。

「那麼以前及川前輩有被打到站不起來過嗎？」

「以前啊……唔，大概有吧……不過只要再站起來就好了。」

「說的也是。」

「但是現在，我有自信絕對不會再倒下了。」

「欸？是因為及川前輩變強了嗎？」

「可以這麼說吧，因為不得不變強啊。」

「及川前輩，這是什麼意思啊？」

及川溫柔地望著影山，他想，或許他的伴侶就是如此笨拙，聽不出他話中有話吧。

他輕笑一聲。

「飛雄，你聽過『源義經與弁慶』的故事嗎？」

「『源義經與弁慶』？」

「是啊，這是很久以前，從地球流傳下來的故事。」

影山一臉認真地看著他，而後及川低聲開始訴說這個故事。

「傳說中，弁慶是源義經的家臣，是個很厲害的武將。不過有一天，他在一場戰鬥中為了保護他的君主，最後不幸在戰場上身中萬箭站立而死。」及川稍作停頓，他的目光轉向影山：「這個，就是『源義經與弁慶』的故事。你有什麼想法嗎，飛雄？」

「這個弁慶，是個真正的戰士啊……」

「是啊，我也想成為像他這樣的人。」

所以，飛雄。

為了你，我也會像弁慶一樣，即使死亡也會戰鬥到最後一刻。

但你毋須明白。

FIN.


End file.
